Lost Memories
by gallowsCalibrator92
Summary: A mysterious Shinigami appears in Karakura Town. Remembering nothing except her own name, the Gotei 13 soon interferes in her life, but cautiously as she is found wearing clothing in the same style as Aizen and his followers. Post Winter War.
1. Prologue

**Hope you enjoy this story! =)**

Rated T for violence and language

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OCs that I create are mine though.**

Prologue

Daylight streamed through the open windows into the hallway. A man with silver hair, closed, eyes, and a smile plastered on his face was walking down said hallway with his Arrancar coat swaying behind him as he did so.

He came to a stop in front of a door. He sensed someone else was in there with Aizen and waited patiently until the person's reiatsu disappeared.

"You can come in now Gin," Aizen said from the other side of the door a few minutes after the reiatsu disappeared.

Gin entered. "I though it best to wait fer ya to finish, Aizen-taicho."

Aizen stood and went to stand in front of the window to look out at Las Noches. "Sorry for making you wait Gin. I had to give my subordinate their orders."

"I don't sense em in Las Noches anymore. Did ya send em out again?"

"Yes I did. But I made sure to give special orders to the second in command."

Gin's eyebrows shot up as his trademark smile disappeared in surprise as he caught what Aizen meant by his statement. "You think we'll actually fail?"

"I'm very confident Gin, but what I have planned is our failsafe. Plus I'm ensuring my subordinate's safety and survival."

_Something ya've done since ya found−,_ Gin thought.

But his though was interrupted by Aizen saying, "Have the remaining Espada and their Fraccion gather in the Grand Hall and send Starrk out to retrieve Inoue Orihime. We'll be going to Karakura Town soon."

"Hai, Aizen-taicho," Gin said before leaving Aizen to his own thoughts.

**I have to say that I hated writing Gin's dialogue. I don't know why, probably because it's so annoying.**


	2. Waking Up in a Strange Place

**Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 1: Waking Up in a Strange Place

The woman slowly opened her eyes, having to quickly shut them as the blazing hot summer sun emerged from behind the cloud. She took a few moments to let them adjust to the brightness of the day.

She noticed that there were several clumps of wild flowers in the field she lay in with multiple trees encircling it. Numerous blades of grass tickled her skin as she shifted to stand up. After walking into the shade of a nearby tree, she looked out, able to see waves of heat rising from the field.

A soft gentle breeze rippled through the field making the forested surroundings rustle as they moved. The wind also made the woman's long, raven black hair shift and look as if the strands were dancing in the air. Her gold colored eyes watched her environment like a sentinel.

Her clothes consisted of black boots and black pants. The Chinese styled pao she was wearing was white and short sleeved. It went down to her knees, but the slits on the sides went up to her thighs allowing easier movement. She wore black fingerless gloves that covered her entire forearms, stopping right before the elbows. There was a black obi sash tied at her waist that a nine inch sheathe was tucked into. In the sheathe was a regular length katana of about 24 inches. It had a violet colored hilt and guard of the same color as her eyes that resembled an angel's wing. An elongated scar could be seen along her left upper arm.

The woman sighed and started walking away from the field and deeper into the woods. She soon stumbled across a dirt path and began following it. As she continued making padded, she soon began to hear sounds of shouting and joyous laughter as she neared the end of the path.

When she emerged, she found herself in the midst of a park with little children running, screaming, and overall having a good time on and around a playground as their parents sat on wooden benches to watch them. The children were all scattered about: some on the swings, others on the monkey-bars, most of the remaining kids were playing a huge game of tag around the playground. The parents sat smiling as they watched the children have fun. Some were even conversing with each other.

A few runners then ran past the woman on a paved path that encircled the whole park which sparked curiosity and confusion within the woman.

_They didn't notice me as they ran by,_ the woman observed. She then stepped out and walked out to stand in the middle of the playground. The children did not pay any attention to her and kept playing. _So no one can see me,_ she concluded.

She walked through the playground. Even if the people there couldn't see her, she was still going to be cautious. The woman followed a small group of people away from the park into a parking lot. She ceased to follow them as she caught sight of the city below her.

The woman smiled before leaping over the guard rail and landing on nothing as she stood in mid-air. Her smile grew wider as she started walking towards the city, silently thanking the instinct that made her jump over the rail.

She stayed above the buildings as she walked overhead. She could still hear the blaring of horns and rumbling of engines of the traffic below as well as the overlapping murmurs coming from the people walking on the two sides of the street.

Not liking the loud noises coming from below, she turned and went towards a quiet looking residential area. She liked the area and decided to walk on the solid ground. The woman meandered around aimlessly, taking a turn here and there, but she enjoyed the peace that emanated from the houses nonetheless.

"You were right Yoruichi-san. There is someone there," a male voice said from behind the woman.

She turned a saw a small group of people standing behind a black cat with gold colored eyes like her own. The cat responded in a gruff male voice, "Of course I was right fool."

"We've learned to be wary of any messages Urahara-san may give us," a boy with short black hair and glasses said.

The woman studied the group. The first voice that had spoken came from a kid with orange hair, brown eyes, and had a scowl on his face. He wore black robes with a sleeveless white haori with black inner lining in it. A red cord strapped his sword to his back. A girl who wore matching black robes stood next to him. She had violet eyes and black hair with a single strand of it in her face. Her katana was at her side and she wore a badge that was wrapped around her left upper arm.

There were three humans beside the cat and two black robed people. There was of course the black haired glasses wearing male who wore a silver bracelet with a small charm in the shape of a strange cross attached to it. Besides him, there was a tall, muscular Hispanic looking guy with brown hair that covered his eyes. He wore a gold pendant around his neck. The final person was a female with long strawberry blonde hair with two hairpins clipped in by the sides of her face.

"Regardless, we don't take kindly to people who are loyal to Aizen," glasses said before activating the charm and creating blue energy that soon looked like a spider web. He pulled back on the vertical energy line and unleashed a volley of blue arrows at the woman.

Said woman widened her eyes and jumped into the air to dodge the attack. She landed on the top of a street light and dove into a perpendicular street. She started running, but had only taken a few steps before the black cat and two people in black clothing appeared in front of her seemingly out of nowhere with a soft swish. The other three came behind her, trapping her between the two groups.

The woman turned so that she could watch both groups with her peripherals and thought, _Great...now what?_

**Hope you liked. =) Rate, review, etc.**


	3. Found

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Found

The woman stared at both groups, ready for either of them to make a move towards her.

"You can't run from us," the girl in black clothing with black hair said.

The woman's eyes widened in amazement as her mind finally realized something. "You all can see me," she stated in a soft voice.

All six trappers watched the woman in surprise until the orange haired boy spoke up. "Of course we can. Those three have high reiatsu and we three are Shinigami," he said motioning to the group of three on the other side and then to himself and other two companions.

"Reiatsu? Shinigami?"

"Reiatsu is 'spirit pressure.' Shinigami are 'Death Gods.' How can you not know this? You are loyal to Aizen," glasses said.

"I don't know. Those terms seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember what they were or meant. And who's Aizen?"

The black cat cut in before the orange haired boy could speak. "Let's go back to Kisuke's. I want to confirm my suspicion. Come with us woman, we won't harm you."

For some reason the woman believed the cat's words, but was still wary of all of them. She nodded and began to walk in between the two groups. Personally, she though that they all looked strange walking down the many streets of the city, but she reminded herself that half of them couldn't be seen. Eventually they came upon a small building that resembled something of a shack. The sign upon it said 'Urahara Shop.'

Her attention was brought back to the front when the door opened with a snap. "Yoruichi-san! Did you manage to glimpse what the reiatsu was?" a man garbed in green clothes, a white and green hat upon his head hiding his forehead and helping his hair cover his eyes, strange looking sandals, and a cane in one hand and a fan in the other said.

"We did more than glimpse it Kisuke," the cat responded as it turned its head to look at the woman with one eye.

Though the woman was not intimidated by the overall appearance of the man in the doorway, she admitted to herself that his gaze was a little unnerving.

"Bring her inside. I wish to speak with her," he said turning and disappearing into the shop.

"I wish I could stay, but I need to get back home," glasses told them.

"Ah gomen, I can't stay either," the orange haired girl stated. "Tatsuki is expecting me soon at her house and I have to go get a few things."

"I will leave as well since this is more of a Shinigami matter," muscles said.

The three humans said their goodbyes and left leaving the woman standing with the two Shinigami and cat.

"Well, let's go," the cat said. They entered the shop and went into the back room where hat and clogs sat waiting around a circular table with a tall man with glasses standing behind him and two kids, one boy with red hair and the other a girl with black hair in pigtails, flanking him. "Kisuke, I'm going to go transform. Don't talk until I get back," cat stated walking out of another door.

The two Shinigami and the woman sat at the table. They all waited in silence for several minutes before a lithe woman with purple hair and gold colored eyes like the woman's stepped out. She nodded to hat and clogs and took a seat beside him as she adjusted the collar of her orange shirt.

"Good, now we're all here and we can begin," hat and clogs said snapping his fan shut.

"Uh, may I ask for your names first?" the woman questioned.

"Certainly! My name is Urahara Kisuke, former Captain of the 12th Division and ex-President of the Shinigami Research Institute."

"Shihoin Yoruichi, former Captain of the 2nd Division and ex-Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido," the purple haired woman said.

"Tsukabishi Tessai, former Captain of the Kido Corps," the tall man said.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Vice-Captain of the 13th Division," the other woman stated.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the 5th Division," the orange haired boy said last.

"What about the other three who were here that left?" the woman inquired.

"The girl was Inoue Orihime. The male with glasses was Ishida Uryu while the other male was Sado Yasutora," Rukia answered.

"And what is your name?" Urahara asked.

The woman thought for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember it. She dug through the blackness of her mind and finally arrived at her answer. "Satoshi Mieko."

"It seemed to me that you had to think about your name for a minute. Am I correct?"

Mieko nodded.

Urahara sighed and looked over at Yoruichi. "I already knew what your suspicions were when you first brought her here. With that one question and with her answer I can already say for sure that she doesn't have any memories."

"No memories?" Rukia asked looking over at Mieko.

"H-Hai. I can't remember anything about my past. Whenever I think about it, all I see is darkness. I guess I only remember my name, but as you saw it took me some time to even remember that," Mieko said sadly.

"We'll have Tessai look over you for any peculiar wounds or marks, but after I ask you a few more questions. Hopefully you might remember something. Now, do you remember where you were born?" Urahara asked.

"No."

"Do you know how old you are?"

"No."

"Favorite color?"

"No."

"The name of your Zanpakuto?"

"The name of my what-now?"

"Your Zanpakuto. The katana at your side," Urahara indicated the sword in the small sheathe.

"Uh, no. But what does a Zanpakuto do?" she asked him as she lifted the sword out from the obi sash and laid it across the table top.

Urahara looked genuinely surprised as he shot a glance at Yoruichi. "She didn't know what reiatsu or a Shinigami was either Urahara-san," Ichigo told him.

"Interesting. Well, a Zanpakuto, or Soul Slayer, is the primary weapon of a Shinigami or an Arrancar. Since I do not see a broken mask on your face, I assume that you are a Shinigami. But what is most dangerous, is that you are wearing the robes of those loyal to Aizen Sosuke."

"Who is this Aizen? This is the second time I've heard of him now," Mieko asked frustrated.

Urahara shifted his hat up. "Even more interesting. I would have thought that asking you about Aizen would trigger something in your memory since you are, or were, loyal to him."

Mieko huffed. "That doesn't answer my question," she grumbled as she folded her arms.

"No it doesn't, does it? Very well. Aizen Sosuke was the former Captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13, the Shinigami forces in Seireitei located in Soul Society. He, along with Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname, defected from their Captaincy positions and turned against the Gotei 13 in hopes of overthrowing the Spirit King. They fled to Hueco Mundo and aligned themselves with the Hollows and Arrancar to fight against the Shinigami. The clothes the Arrancar wore are similar to those that you are wearing."

Mieko spoke softly. "So…I am loyal to this Aizen and you consider me a threat? Is that why I was brought here?"

"I brought you here to confirm my suspicions. What happens now will take some deliberation," Yoruichi told Mieko.

"While we discuss your situation, Tessai will check over you for any wounds," Urahara said.

The big man stood up and motioned for the woman to follow her. She left the room where her katana remained as the others sat silently for a few moments after her exit.

"So what do we do Kisuke?" Yoruichi questioned quietly.

"I have no idea. Since Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san have seen her, they have no choice but to follow Gotei 13 protocol and report her; her fate will be decided upon by the Soutaicho," Urahara replied grimly.

"But she doesn't have any memories. She isn't a threat!"

"She may not be now, but she can always regain her memories. She is wearing the clothing of the Arrancar, so she worked for Aizen at some point."

"She may have been blackmailed into working for him," Ichigo observed.

"That's true, but until we know how strong her loyalty was to Aizen, we can't assume much," Rukia shot back. "We need to report this to the Soutaicho, Ichigo. We have no choice."

Ichigo sighed. "I know. I just hope that she was blackmailed into working for that bastard. Urahara-san, we're going over to Inoue's to report to the Soutaicho. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Hai, hai. We'll be here," the shopkeeper replied.

The two Shinigami stood and left.

**Rate, review, etc.**


	4. Report

**Thanks to all who reviewed and whatnot! Enjoy!**

Chapter3:Report

"What do you think the Soutaicho will decide?" Rukia asked Ichigo as they neared Inoue's house.

"No idea, but I plan on voicing my opinion that we shouldn't treat her as a huge threat since she doesn't remember anything but her name," he replied.

Rukia grew silent. She knew that Ichigo would not heed her advice of keeping his mouth shut. "Hopefully Inoue is home, so we don't have to break in to use the video monitor."

"She said she had a few things to do before going over to Tatsuki's, so she should be there."

They shunpoed the rest of the way to Inoue's house. Rukia knocked on the door and heard the girl shout 'Coming!'

Inoue opened the door. "Ah Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun. What can I do for you? Is it about that girl that we found?"

"Sort of. We were hoping that you were home so we could ask if we could use the video monitor," Rukia replied.

"Of course! You could've just come in. You didn't need to knock."

"But it's better so that you don't freak out when you see us just waltzing into your house," Ichigo joked.

"True. Come on in."

Inoue allowed them in and closed the door behind them as they walked upstairs into Inoue's storage room, which was now the permanent location of the video monitor. Rukia flipped on the light and went over to the machine to turn it on.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the room. Rukia joined him. "It's connecting. It shouldn't be too long now," she told him.

He nodded. He seriously hoped that the Soutaicho would go easy on the woman since she didn't have any memories.

The screen turned on and connected them to the Soutaicho as well as the other Captains in Seireitei.

"Gobantai Taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Jusanbantai Fukutaicho, Kuchiki Rukia, are here to report into Yamamoto-soutaicho," Rukia declared as she bowed to the Captains.

"I hope you are not interrupting our Captain's meeting for a petty matter Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho," Yamamoto said. "What is it you have to report?"

"Gomen Soutaicho, but someone has appeared in Karakura Town that demands your immediate attention. I had wanted to tell you this in private, but you'd probably end up telling the other Captains anyway," Ichigo stated.

"Hmmm…very well. Proceed Kurosaki-taicho."

"Hai. The person who has appeared in Karakura is female with long black hair and gold colored eyes. She wields a Zanpakuto and…" he trailed off.

"And what?" Soifon pressed.

"…and she wears Arrancar styled clothing," he finished grimly.

The Captains' eyes widened. "Is this true Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked.

"Hai Taicho," Rukia confirmed.

"Then you have full permission to destroy her," Yamamoto sternly ordered. "I see you wasted my time. All those still loyal to Aizen will be killed. You know this Kurosaki-taicho."

"I do, but please wait Soutaicho! She has only been here for about an hour. In that time, she has not attacked anyone or anything including myself, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, and the rest of his crew."

"Nani?" Komamura questioned, bewildered.

"When we first felt her reiatsu, we rushed out and surrounded her. Instead of engaging us in a fight like those loyal to Aizen did, she tried running away," Rukia explained.

"What an interesting reaction," Kyoraku admitted as he bowed his head.

"We discovered not long ago that she holds no memories," Ichigo finally told them.

"No memories? Nothing at all?" Toshiro inquired.

"She remembered her name and that's it. Even when we asked her what it was, it took her time to come to an answer," Rukia answered.

"Urahara-san mentioned Aizen and he thought that that might be a trigger to regain her memories, but nothing happened," Ichigo put in.

"None of that matters. She was, and may still be, loyal to that traitor. The Soutaicho has declared that any loyal subjects of that bastard still alive are to be terminated. Now do your job and kill her," Soifon ordered.

"Matte, Soifon. Please Soutaicho, she may have been blackmailed into working for Aizen like Gin was. We should investigate this matter. We do not have to punish someone who may be innocent! Remember what occurred the last time that happened?" Ichigo countered.

Rukia grimaced, reliving the moment of staring the Sokyoku in the face. Byakuya and the other Captains all went through a similar flashback.

The Soutaicho deliberated for a minute in his head. "Hmm…very well Kurosaki-taicho. I will allow you and the others that are in the real world to investigate this matter. However, I am only giving you one week. At the end of that week, you will report back to us."

Ichigo visibly relaxed and smiled softly. "Arigato Soutaicho. That is all I ask."

"You are dismissed."

The connection dropped.

"You can't be serious Soutaicho?" Soifon asked incredulously.

"They have one week Soifon-taicho. Should that Aizen supporter remember anything of her past and show that she is still loyal to him, they will be under strict orders to terminate her. However, I know Kurosaki-taicho tends to see the best in people. He may get attached which is why I want you to prepare a strike team to send to the real world should she remain loyal to Aizen," the Soutaicho ordered.

Soifon nodded. "It will be done Soutaicho."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it anyway! Rate, review, etc. =)**


	5. The Vizard

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and whatnot. Special shout out to TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover for giving me a wake-up call and letting me know at least someone wants me to continue this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Vizard

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the stairs in silence and were about to leave Inoue's house when her voice stopped them. "Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" she yelled as she ran over to them from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

The two Shinigami looked at each other before turning back to Inoue. "The Soutaicho has given us a week to investigate the woman we found earlier. After that, she's to be executed," Ichigo informed her.

"But- but she doesn't have any memories! We don't know whether she was forced to work for Aizen or not," Inoue argued.

"That's precisely why he let us have a week. We need to figure out whether she's an enemy," Rukia put in. "But it won't be easy since, as you say, she doesn't remember anything of her life before."

"Then how are we supposed to go about finding information on her?"

"Simple," Ichigo spoke up. "We do it the old fashioned way and just ask around. Rukia, can you message Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san and ask them to look up the name 'Satoshi Mieko.' She has a Zanpakuto, so have them look in the Shinigami Academy Archives. Hopefully it will have her place of origin in one of the districts." Rukia looked at Ichigo in awe and he looked back in surprise. "Nani?"

She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Nothing. It's just you've come a long way since the war."

Kurosaki smiled back until he got back into his serious face. "Alright, down to business. Oh and Rukia, when you're done talking to Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san, get the message to everyone here."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go ask some old friends and it could be dangerous," Ichigo told her.

Rukia got the hint. "Well, give them my regards. Stay safe Ichigo."

"Will do." Ichigo left out the front door as Rukia and Inoue in the room.

It didn't take Ichigo long to reach the warehouses near the docks. He appeared in front of the entrance to one of them, not knowing if new kido had been set up. Ichigo drew in breath and began walking forward. The invisible shield lit up orange as he passed through. He released his breath; taking he was allowed entrance as a sign that he was still welcome to the hideout of the Vizard.

"Yo!" a voice from above said as Ichigo entered the circular light on the ground floor. "Been quite some time since you last showed your face here."

Ichigo looked up with a smirk. "Wasn't sure you would take too kindly to seeing me like I am."

The owner of the voice chuckled. "True. So how has the new position been, Goteijusantai Gobantai Taicho-san?"

It was Ichigo's turn to laugh. "Not bad actually. Though I suppose that's only because I'm stationed in the real world until I complete my education here. Hearing you say my full position is weird though."

The person jumped down from their position up top to join Ichigo on the ground floor and walked into the light, his blonde hair still short and creepy grin upon his face. "Get used to it. I had to. How weird do you think it is for me to address the successor to my successor?"

Ichigo smiled earnestly. "True. How have you been Shinji?"

"Ehh, not bad. Hiyori's still a pain in the ass though."

"What was that?" a female voice shouted. Shinji turned just in time to earn Hiyori's foot in his face. He flew back a few feet and crash to the ground, now sporting a bloody nose.

"What the hell Hiyori?" Shinji yelled back.

"Insulting me when I'm in the room, you dumbass!"

"I didn't even know you were in the room!"

"Which is why you should've been more careful about what you say!"

"Umm, excuse me," Ichigo interrupted. The two arguing Vizard turned to him and glared. He shrunk back a bit, but continued. "Sorry, but I'm kind of in a rush here. I need to ask all of you something and it's extremely important. So please. Could you stop bickering at least until I'm gone?"

Hiyori and Shinji glanced at each other, both noticing the concern and need to be quick on his face. Hiyori sighed. "Let's go. Everyone's downstairs." She turned and left to go down to the basement. Shinji and Ichigo quickly followed.

"Thank you," he told them as they descended the stairs.

"It must be important if you're willing to risk our wrath like that," Shinji smirked.

"It is, but I'll explain when everyone's together."

Once they were down in the basement, Hiyori called them together, much to Ichigo and Shinji's displeasure. Everyone shunpoed over to them, surprised at Ichigo's appearance in their base and his clothing, in particular his haori. Hiyori smacked both of them when they uncovered their ears, but neither said anything.

"Congratulations Ichigo-san," Hachi said to him.

Ichigo let out a small embarrassed laugh. "Thanks Hachi."

"Which Division?" Love asked.

"As Shinji put it, I took over the successor to his successor."

They all smiled. "Well at least the Gobantai will have a good Taicho after the Hell they went through with that bastard Aizen," Kensei complimented.

Ichigo smiled at him and nodded. "I think that's what Yamamoto wanted." Ichigo paused. "I'm sorry to say I'm not here for a social visit. I come on Goteijusantai business and Yamamoto's orders."

They all stared in surprise at Ichigo at his sudden seriousness. "What's going on Ichigo?" Lisa asked him.

He sighed and put a hand to the side of his head. "A girl appeared in Karakura several hours ago. She doesn't have any memories, but the only thing we know is her name: Satoshi Mieko."

He hesitated. "What else is there Ichigo? What are you not telling us?" Rose questioned.

Ichigo looked at all of them before answering. "She has a Zanpakuto and is wearing Arrancar styled robes." They all stared at him in shock. "Before you ask, no she isn't an Arrancar herself. She doesn't have the visible broken mask, so she has to be a Shinigami. Yamamoto has given me a week to uncover her identity before she's executed."

"And you're wondering if we know her?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo nodded. "But from the looks on your faces when I told you about her, I'd say you don't know her."

"You'd be correct," Hachi said. "Or at least, I don't. And I don't recognize the name at all either." The other Vizard gave the same testimony.

Ichigo sighed again. "Well it was worth a shot," he murmured but they all heard him. "Thanks anyway guys," he said as he turned to go. He gave a wave as he walked away. "If you do hear anything, please let me or Urahara-san know," he ordered before he shunpoed out of the basement.

"This must be a really pressing matter for him," Lisa observed.

"Ichigo has always been someone to see the best in people, even if they have done some bad things," Shinji replied. "This girl is no different."

The Vizard all silently agreed with him.

**So that's that. Another short chapter. Sorry about that! Hopefully as this progresses they'll be a bit longer. All my stories it seems end up like that (or they will if I ever get around to writing all of them! lol). So review, favorite, etc. =)**

**It seems this quarter is trying to kill me, but I promise I'll try and update my stories as often as possible. I'm hoping for maybe one chapter a week of one of them at least, but we'll see.**

**Much love,**

**gC92 (formerly RyuuRaiden)**


End file.
